Late night at Malfoys
by Shazan
Summary: Swedish oneshot. Draco Malfoy har tråkigt en kväll. Hur galet kan det bli när han drar in Harry Potter och Ron Weasley för att förinta både dem och sin tristess? Slash.


Draco var en tuff snubbe, tyckte han själv. En vältränad, ursnygg, talangfull, smart, välfriserad och drop dead gorgeous snubbe närmare bestämt. Även 'full' och 'uttråkad' hörde till hans personbeskrivning den här mörka och stormiga kvällen. Han undrade förstrött om någon av de otaliga husalferna skulle kunna stå för underhållningen ikväll. Med darrig hand försökte han på närmaste duk räkna ut hur lång järnstång det skulle krävas för att en blixt skulle fritera ett på måfå utvalt offer. Han kastade besviket ifrån sig pennan när han insåg att hälften av husets tjänare skulle krävas för att hålla upp nämnda stång. Hans mor skulle inte gå med på att ordna en så stor brasa på sin prisbelönta gräsmatta. Efter att ha tömt resten av vinflaskan började kugghjulen i hans förvirrade, men ack så briljanta hjärna att arbeta och han insåg att det bara skulle krävas en Potter och en Weasley för att klara alfernas uppdrag. Med ett tjut flög han upp ur den mjuka fåtöljen och började dansa en vild krigsdans som skulle ha fått närmsta medicinman att bli både grön och turkos av avundsjuka.

Utan att tänka efter desto mera huruvida det var en bra idé transfererade han sig rakt in i familjen Dursleys vardagsrum, talade om för Vernon att det fanns något som heter korsetter, för Petunia att hon liknade hans bortgångna mormorsmor i sitt nuvarande skick och för Dudley att han aldrig hade sett en så fin imitation av en gris. Sedan såg han sig föraktfullt omkring och ropade både högljutt och sluddrigt på Potter medan en och annan prydnadssak gick i kras omkring honom. Denne kom förstås ned för trappan och tappade hakan, som studsade iväg ända in i köket. Skit. Han hade aldrig trott att Malfoy skulle få det utsökta nöjet att se honom med endast två tredjedelars ansikte, så han rusade in i köket, kravlade sig ner under bordet, putsade bort det mesta av vad-det-nu-var-Dudley-brukar-ha-under-skorna från tungan och skruvade sedan fast sitt käkparti. Med en ovanligt stor brist på elegans reste han sig upp och betraktade sin ärkefiende(a k a mannen i hans våtaste och snuskigaste drömmar) med barnslig trots. Tills hans stora förvåning grabbade denne tag i hans arm och transfererade dem till korridoren utanför Rons rum i Kråkboet. Kunde aldrig den här människan vara förutsägbar?

Det var mörkt och tyst. Alla husets invånare hade officiellt gått och lagt sig, även om det kom suspekta ljud från flera av rummen. För att låta läsarna behålla sin aptit, undviker författaren att beskriva dessa läten närmare. Harrys ögon ploppade nästan ur skallen när han stirrade på föräldrarnas sovrumsdörr. Det hängde nämligen ett koppel i läder från den… Hans första instinkt var att fly in i Rons rum med Malfoy efter sig. Båda tvärstannade i dörröppningen. Deras huvuden lades på sned när de försökte inta bilden från rumsinnehavarens TV-ruta. Rons ansikte blev blodrött.

- Hermione?!, utbrast Harry misstroget.

- Smutsskallen?!, frågade Draco med illa dold förtjusning. Han bestämde sig bums för att ta den där videon med sig när han lämnade råtthålet. Professor Snape skulle bli SÅ förtjust!

Utan vidare diskussioner tog han tag i videon, Ron och Harry och transfererade sig hem till sin utsökta salong på Malfoy Manor. När de var framme knuffade han dem helt sonika åt varsitt håll och satte video-kassetten i ett tjockt och stabilt kassaskåp.

- Malfoy! Vad i helvete?, utropade de båda motvilliga gästerna medan de kravlade sig upp.

Utan ett ord slängde han en duk full med svart klotter mot dem. De skärskådade den förbryllat.

- Vad är det här? Är det bokstäver eller siffror? Och de där runda växterna nere vid pinnen… Vad är de till för?

- Siffrorna är mina uträkningar för hur många alfer det krävs för min underhållning, figurerna föreställer husalfer och pinnen är en lång järnstång som blixten ska slå ner i.

- Så du ska alltså grilla husalfer för ditt eget låga nöjes skull?, frågade Harry hånfullt.

- Inte husalfer. Er., log Draco förväntansfullt. När han insåg att de andra inte var särskilt imponerade av hans briljanta plan, bestämde han sig för att göra dem på bättre humör och förklarade att tills åskan kom närmare så skulle de få gratis sprit.

- Yay!, utropade Ron och sprang fram till barskåpet. Han kom tillbaka med två glas och runt tvåhundra flaskor. Harry såg lätt generad ut.

- Jag har aldrig druckit alkoholhaltigt förut., förklarade han fåraktigt.

Ron och Malfoy stirrade på honom och brast sedan ut i ett rungande skratt.

- Wooo! En nybörjare, tjöt de glatt och fyllde hans glas till bredden. Nervöst tog han det och tömde det snabbt, vilket tycktes glädja dem oerhört.

När stämningen lugnat ner sig lite, slog de tre ungdomarna sig ner i mjuka fåtöljer.

- Så du vill ha ihjäl oss med en blixt?, frågade Harry dumt. Det kändes som om hans hjärna hade börjat lindas in i bomull.

- Japp., sade Draco stolt.

- Och vad får vi ut av det?, undrade den förstnämnde förvirrat. En varm och skön känsla hade börjat fortplanta sig i hans inre.

- Gratis sprit och högklassigt sällskap. Vad mer kan ni begära?, sade Draco medan han tog tag i Rons hand för att visa hur denne skulle hålla i det dyrbara glaset enligt reglerna för vett och etikett.

- Tja, du skulle ju kunna strippa för oss, till exempel., sade Pojken-som-överlevde drömskt. Hans huvud tycktes uppe bland molnen och för att det skulle stanna där, tömde han ett glas till.

- Strippa? Jag? Skulle en adelsman med anor tusen år tillbaka ställa sig på ett bord och strippa? Aldrig i livet!, fnös Draco. Men om du vill kan jag beordra en husalf att göra det.

- Det skulle vara trevligt, sade Ron med ett leende. Han kände sig ytterst väl till mods vad som än erbjöds honom.

Två minuter senare spelades erotisk musik och en nervös husalf stod på ett bord längre bort och skakade på sin lilla rumpa. Rons ögon följde dess varje rörelse med blicken medan Harrys blick var fastlåst vid Dracos ansikte.

- K-kan du vischa mig till to-toalet-ten?, frågade han sin värd. Denne nickade slött och stödda på varandra vandrade de osäkert iväg. När Harry kom ut, snubblade han till och föll raklång mot Draco. Denne var inte heller särskilt stadig på foten och de tumlade ner på golvet.

- Du är inte schå ful du, fnissade Harry.

- Jag vet, sade Malfoy. Jag är drop dead gorgeous. Alla dreglar efter min vackra vältränade kropp, förklarade han stolt och allvarligt.

Efter en stunds kämpande lyckades de kravla sig upp och hittade sedan tillbaka till salongen. Den var tom. Ron hade lyckats få sin strippa på fall och befann sig i ett sovrum längre bort. För allas bästa kommer vi inte att besöka det nämnda rummet inom den närmaste framtiden.

- Schå du schäger att du är vältränad, log Pojken-som-överlevde. Hans smaragdgröna blick granskade den andres kropp närgående.

- O ja, flinade Draco överlägset. Du kommer aldrig att hitta någon som har snyggare muskler än jag.

- Är du gay?, undrade den förstnämnde.

- Va? Jag? Nej! Jag gillar bara när folk beundrar mitt vackra yttre, sade Malfoy och såg ytterst självgod ut.

Harrys tankar malde (så hastigt som de nu förmådde i hans nuvarande tillstånd) febrilt. Själv gillade han Cho, trodde han i alla fall. Han tyckte om att föreställa sig henne med kort ljusblond peruk, silvergrå linser och en Slytherin-slips, men hur som helst gillade henne. Hennes kropp var förstås lite tanig. Han skulle ha funnit henne mer attraktiv om hon hade haft mer muskler och kanske varit lite längre än honom själv. Men som sagt, förutom det så gillade han henne. Att han ofta tänkte på Malfoy, berodde bara på att han var så odräglig. Och elak. Och snobbig. Och stygg. Och borde sättas handklovar på och piskas hårt. Fast först borde han ju ha tagit av sig skjortan. Och byxorna. Och så vidare. Harry visste att det här var rätta tillfället att få Malfoy att klä av sig. Han skrattade högt.

- Hur ska någon kunna beundra ditt yttre när du har så mycket kläder på dig? De döljer ju alla dina former. Du skulle ju kunna vara en tanig liten flicka under de där byltena, hånlog han.

- Tror du att jag är en fjollig flicksnärta?, frågade Draco förnärmat. Utan att tveka började han knäppa upp sin svarta skjorta. Harry följde girigt hans fingrar med blicken. Den förstnämnde drog nonchalant av sig plagget och spände sedan sina välformade armmuskler. Pojken-som-överlevde-och-just-nu-hade-mycket-trånga-jeans gick fram och kände på dem. Sedan vandrade hans fingrar ner och kände på bröstmuskler och magmuskler. Den andra handen klämde på ärkefiendens bak.

- Vad säger du nu då?, flinade Malfoy nöjt. Han gillade den febriga blicken som ärrhuvudet hade och lät honom kontrollera musklerna var han ville.

- Herrejävlar…, mumlade Harry. De är till och med större än mina.

- Har du muskler?, undrade den andre misstroget. Utan vidare diskussion tog han av honom skjortan och gick ett steg bakåt för att kunna granska den svarthåriges kropp i helbild. Inte illa, muttrade han, även om det inte kan mäta sig med min kropp på långa vägar.

Med bara överkroppar slog de sig än en gång ner i varsin fåtölj och tömde glasen om och om igen. När de var asdraggade och morgonen började gry gick de för att lägga sig.

Solen sken honom i ögonen. Solen borde veta bättre än att lysa någon av klanen Malfoy i ögonen, men det verkade som om den var dåligt underrättad. Han stönade och vände sig mot andra hållet. Det låg någon i hans säng. Han slöt ögonen. Efter någon minut öppnade han dem igen. Hans huvud dunkade, tungan kändes som sandpapper och någon med svart hår hade en hand på hans snygga bakdel. Han blundade igen. En stund senare kände han en hand treva sig in under hans boxers och börja tafsa på honom. Det var skönt. Antagligen hade han haft hem en ljuv dam som tillfredsställt hans behov hyfsat. Han undrade för sig själv varför ingen tjej kunnat få bättre betyg för sitt sängvältrande än hyfsat, trots att de ibland var svarthåriga och hade glasögon. Det spelade ingen roll just nu. Den här gjorde sin grej bra. En mun kysste hans nacke och smekte honom över hela kroppen. För att riktigt kunna njuta fortsatte han att blunda. De brukade alltid fråga varför han hela tiden blundade. Han kände hur han vändes på rygg och någon satte sig på honom. Händerna fortsatte att utforska hans kropp. Han stönade av njutning. Till slut blev nyfikenheten för stor. Han öppnade ögonen.

- Potter?!

Okej, alla vill vi ju veta vad som hände sen.

- Harry band fast sin ärkefiende och roade sig med honom hela den dagen och många andra dagar för den delen. Efter några månader behövde han inte ens binda honom för att han skulle stanna.

- Draco fick aldrig sina planer genomförda. Solen sken ju som sagt och ovädret hade dragit förbi. Han blev väldigt upptagen tiden efteråt och ville inte kommentera frågan om han skulle kunna tänka sig att genomföra planen en annan gång.

- Den strippande husalfen kom ut ur sovrummet efter några dagar med Ron villigt gående i koppel. De åkte på semester tillsammans efteråt och har inte hörts av sedan dess.

- Videobandet med Hermione gavs i present till professor Snape och han blev så imponerad att han började uppvakta henne. Han berättade efteråt att han aldrig tidigare sett någon som har så god hand med höns.

- Ljuden som kom från Rons föräldrars rum… Tja, ni behöver inte längre undra varför TV-Shop inte går i konkurs. Kopplet var förresten Piggelins.


End file.
